pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Chaos Messenger/Archive 1
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Chaos Messenger (talk • • RfA page) Request for adminship closed by Auron on 00:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC). Nomination failed. So I've been thinking maybe, baby, we belong together. Also, he's cute, finnish, and has portrayed a much more neutral personality in the recent months than pretty much everyone else on the site. Sure, we might not need any more admins, but it certainly doesn't hurt anything. ··· Danny Hates Snow 18:19, 18 December 2009 (UTC) 18:19, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: "I'm not going to close this up. However, if any bureaucrats feel that, specifically per Frosty's Oppose (see here), this should be ended prematurely, feel free to close this up. I'm sure another one will find it's way onto the RfA page within the next year like they always do.", to quote Danny. This is still here? --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 18:27, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Support # Finntards give great head--TahiriVeila 19:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) # chaos is leet and cool. Also, I am vry autistism but imo chaos does alot of good stuff here and works as hard as my cat$|\/||T3369 19:03, December 18, 2009 (UTC) #Chaos is cool and friendly(helpful) :> Finntards ftw. [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 19:05, December 18, 2009 (UTC) # Wait he isn't one already? :> šBenTbh› 00:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) # LOL [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) # ♥ →[ »Halogod (talk)« ]← 05:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) # I really ,really want a nice admin, for once... [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 12:27, December 21, 2009 (UTC) # Fins for the win Master Elros 13:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) # yes —Forget 17:59, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # Since when did adminship become a popularity contest :\ (hi last x admins, with exceptions) Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) # We don't need another admin who is friends with everyone —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 14:23, December 18, 2009 (UTC) # What Lau said. Plus he's annoying and kinda stupid. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 23:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) # I love you but no. -- Biggles Jollyfist 23:47, December 18, 2009 (UTC) #: I almost felt compelled to neutral myself, but noticing your increased activity since this RfA + watching your comments had my look through your contribs. This, http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ABigtymerxg4&diff=1007106&oldid=1007104, and this are all examples of things you don't want to be doing while in a RfA. Sorry, it stands. -- Biggles Jollyfist 19:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) # He'll get shit for trolling as an admin, and I want him to keep trolling -- 23:54, December 18, 2009 (UTC) #We have a black admin, but I really can't see us stretching as for as a homo-sexual admin, you are asking too much of us. Also, no. --Frosty 00:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) #No. It's fucking chaos. He has the mental capacity of a brick, and his argument skills aren't far from that. This is not a popularity contest. He has some stupid comment on just about everything and never really contributes to a discussion other than "hurr". He doesn't contribute to policy, and there is no reason for him to have admin tools. When in the face of a troll his response is to either A) join them or B) make useless remarks about how they should shut up. This is just another RFA who only wants a banhammer. Considering how much he MSN's all the other admins saying "Please ban "X" they peed in the pool." I was wondering why he was becoming increasingly more annoying recently, I imagine this has something to do with it. Increased activity and decreased trolling (Not that his has actually decreased at all) does not make you a good admin, It never has. Not like Chaos has had an increase in meaningful activity anyway...----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 01:23, December 21, 2009 (UTC) #Don't think he is at all right for the job. ----~Short 10:00, December 19, 2009 (UTC) #If admins are supposed to do nothing but make random comments over random subject, then yes; i'd support him. Thomas Dutch 11:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) # no — 21:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) # For a Tarzan admin I woulld say yes...however I can't find it in me to say yes. You contirbute a ton. I have one question....what would you bring different to this site that isn't here already?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 02:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) #lolno <3-- 05:29, December 21, 2009 (UTC) #Frosty summed it up nicely on Danny's RfA, it's not a case of why shouldn't you be an admin, it's a case of how would the site benefit from having you as an admin, and I'm not seeing much (sorry). ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:56, December 21, 2009 (UTC) # too ugly iirc 13:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) # Intellect is a requirement for being an administrator. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 16:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) # posting because grinch did Tab 23:46, December 22, 2009 (UTC) # I never see him contributing anything significant enough to justify promoting him to Admin status. I usually just see a random sentence or two stating something obvious or saying something completely off topic. 00:06, 23 December 2009 #a troll, not an admin -- 17:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) #^Biggles [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC) #... 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 08:09, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Neutral #I <3 you buddy, but it was hard enough to pass my RfA considering the need. We have pretty low site activity lately and there's usually one of the 4-5 active admins online at all times. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:34, 18 December 2009 #I agree with Jake, but something doesn't seem right. Admins really should be overlooking the community, not be 50% of its activeness - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 19:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) #If admins can troll, RfA Thunda and I'll support -- 00:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) #While I don't think he'd abuse admin powers I don't see what he would need them for. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]-Gifts Plz19px 20:19, 18 December 2009 (UTC) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Chaos Chaos